Mundos Paralelos (Reescrita)
by Tamami-Chan
Summary: Debo estar en una maldita pesadilla... o un sueño. No sé. ¡Pero lo que estoy segura es que no puedo ser el jodido Tsuna! Seguramente un día de estos iré al manicomio.


**Bueno, esta era mi primera historia en fanfiction, supongo, o la segunda, si cuento un crossover que hice cuando creía que fanfiction era una plataforma para historias originales, je. (menos mal que la borré)**

 **Esta es la historia nuevamente de Mundos Paralelos que hice a finales del 2013. Supongo que si lo pienso así, pasaron tres años... D: casi cuatro. Sería... como un remake, ¿no?**

 **En ese entonces no escribía tanto, o, bueno, un poco, pero realmente no era lo mejor. Me basaba en mí misma, lo que quedaba horrible, y tenía mucho diálogo sin descripciones. Ahora es más aceptable.**

 **Lo siento por tanta nota de autor, no pasará de vuelta. Espero que les guste la reedición.**

 _Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es de mi autoría_

* * *

 _Prólogo_ _: ¿Esta soy yo?_

La alarma de mi reloj era molesta. El ruido que sonaba siempre me hacía despertar de golpe, como si alguien me hubiera pegado. Era un pitido intermitente hasta que me dignara a abrir los ojos de una vez y presionar el botón de apagado. Aunque me costaba levantarme, sin embargo, después de eso me despertaba completamente.

Emmm, sí. Tengo la necesidad de escribir todo lo que me ha pasado. Mis padres no creo que lo lean, pero a veces los extraño. Supongo que si alguien lo lee… que no me conozca… pues no sé. Supongo que me enviarán al manicomio o pensarán que estoy loca. Una de dos. Aunque estas dos opciones son similares.

Y sí, escribo esto como una historia. Publicándolo en internet, pensarán que sólo es eso; una historia. Pero para mí eso significa mucho más. Supongo que deben estar pensando que soy esquizofrénica o algo parecido. No, esa mierda nunca la experimenté, y no creo que en un futuro pase.

No tengo mucho que decir de mi persona, salvo que soy una glotona, supongo. También me gusta leer. Joder, de verdad, parezco tan aburrida. Lo sé, no estoy hecha para una personaje principal. Varias personas me lo dicen a menudo: come libros, antisocial, etc. ¡No es mi culpa que los libros y anime sean más interesantes que las personas reales! Lo siento por eso, pero es la pura verdad.

¡Ah! Ya sé una forma de presentarme. Como los fanfics que leo siempre: soy tal blablablá, tengo el pelo blablablá. Nah. Mentira. ¿Creyeron que iba a describirme de esa manera? Pues no. Como les dije, soy aburrida y normal.

No era tan buen día hasta que papá volvía del exterior después de muchos meses de trabajo. Estaba emocionada. Aunque había clases, todo se haría al atardecer. Así no me perdería nada.

Mamá me esperaba abajo junto con unas bolsas de compras en sus manos. Hoy organizaríamos toda una fiesta (entre mi familia, solamente). Deseaba que ella cocine un pastel de chocolate con fresas… Ya de pensarlo se me hacía la boca agua.

Espero que él no sea tan idiota como para invitar a sus estúpidos amigos a casa. O montar fiestas sin que nuestros padres supieran y luego culparme a mí de todo.

—Dan, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? —pregunté, enfadada, golpeando la mesa y haciendo que los platos saltaran unos milímetros. ¡Se suponía que debería estar en la escuela a esta hora!

El chico de cabello negro que me miraba desinteresado era mi hermano menor. Él siempre lograba hacerme enfadar. Se creía el más listo y siempre me molestaba.

—Dime, querida hermanita. ¿Que día crees que es hoy? —dijo, usando su tono desagradable característico y sonriendo. Hasta parecía que tenía cuernos.

—Mmm... ¿Jueves? —intuí, pensando en qué cosas compraríamos de regalo.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó, vitoreando y aplaudiendo como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que le están enseñando las palabras por primera vez. Se estaba claramente burlando de mí, y eso siempre era lo que lograba enfadarme; siempre con esa aura de superioridad.

—¿Y qué con eso? —dije, interrumpiéndolo, tamborileando con los dedos.

—Hoy no hay clases, Lucy. Se nota que eres tan distraída. Lo dieron en las noticias ayer.

¡Y lo peor era que siempre tenía la maldita razón! Odiaba decirlo, pero él la tenia. Sin embargo, nunca se lo diría a alguien como él. No señor.

—Ya, ya cálmense de una vez los dos. Aquí está el desayuno —dijo mamá, sirviendo dos vasos de leche.

Samanta, a diferencia de mi estúpido hermano, era como un ángel: casi siempre era buena conmigo, y un cabello rubio que parecía hilos de oro. Ella intervenía entre las peleas de nosotros dos.

Claro, nunca nos tratamos bien él y yo. Era la regla de hermanos. Esto no era una película o cualquier otra cosa relacionada a la ficción, donde todo era intercambiar palabras bonitas entre nosotros. Lo quería sí, pero casi al límite de odiarlo. Bueno, no odiarlo, pero estaba cerca.

Volviendo al tema, mi madre podía ser hasta ser un demonio cuando se enojaba, que por suerte no era común. Lo bueno es que sólo mi padre ha sido capaz de enfadarle. Si hubiera descubierto las miles de cosas que hizo Dan de experimentos fallidos... hasta tendría lástima de él.

Reí por lo bajo. Aún recordaba esa escena en donde...

Estábamos los dos en su trabajo. Yo era bastante pequeña, pero recordaba claramente el olor a café recién hecho y la tinta.

Había muchas oficinas, todas blancas y aburridas.

En ese entonces Samanta y Alphonse trabajaban en la misma empresa, así que a menudo mi hermano y yo nos quedábamos en ese lugar bajo la vista de nuestros padres.

Papá estaba con la computadora, como siempre, escribiendo algún memo o algo por el estilo. Era muy aburrido, de todas formas. ¿Por qué motivo le prestaría atención?

Y entonces lo vi. Papeles que estaban a medio imprimir sobre el escritorio.

"¿No servían, no?" me había dicho, feliz de encontrar algo en lo que entretenerme.

Le había pedido los colores a mi hermano, entonces...

—¡Lucy! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Papá tiene que entregar eso!

—¡No! ¡Es mío! ¡Papá siempre da lo que está mal impreso! ¡Dámelo!

—Hija, no arrugues el papel de esa manera, después te doy otras hojas...

—Alfonso. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —había dicho mi madre, apareciendo de repente como un ninja. Se estaba tronando los dedos.

—¡Mami! ¡Tengo la hoja que me dio papá! ¿Te gusta mi dibujo? ¡Es mami, papi y hermanito!

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Era como si un aura negra nos rodeara, cubriéndonos a todos.

Él no respondió. Yo abracé a mi hermano. De repente la temperatura había bajado drásticamente.

—Dan, Lucy, vengan conmigo, estarán más seguros conmigo que-

—Pero Samanta, sabes bien que yo-

Ella lo silenció con la mirada. Mientras me agarraba la muñeca, observé el ceño fruncido de mi madre cuando nos llevaba a su oficina. Me da escalofríos de tan sólo recordarlo.

Miré la televisión. Al parecer iba a haber una ola de calor en toda la ciudad. Uff. Los autobuses iban a estar tan sofocantes...

Los pájaros revoloteaban, y hacía demasiado calor. Bueno, eso es un clima cliché, ¿no? Pero es lo que pasaba. ¿Qué querían, que les dijera que el clima estaba templado? Pues no. Y aunque fuera así, igualmente no me daba ganas de salir de casa. Sólo relajarme en el patio.

Ya casi eran vacaciones... y mi padre vendría de nuevo. Mamá a menudo peleaba con él, pero igual lo amaba. Pensándolo de esa manera, Samanta sería como una tsundere(1), ¿no?

"Ojalá tuviera un amor así" suspiré, dando un bostezo.

Mordisqueé una tostada untada en mermelada distraídamente.

— Si sigues comiendo así, vas a volverte una vaca —dijo Dan, mientras me miraba desinteresado.

—¡Serás...! —intenté jurar. Me contuve al ver a mamá viendo la televisión—. ¡Yo no soy gorda! Además que cuando como no aumento casi nada —inflé las mejillas con fastidio.

—Yo no te dije que eras gorda. Eso lo has dicho tú. Yo te dije que vas a volverte una vaca comiendo todas esas porquerías de dulces.

—¡No le digas porquerías a los chocolates! ¿No sabes que para muchos es la vida misma? El sabor, la textura... Bueno, me cansé, ¿sabes? Hoy va a venir papá y no tengo ganas de que me amargues el día. Adiós —dije, sin girarme para atrás para no ver su estúpida cara.

Decidí ir al patio de mi casa. Coloqué la sombrilla y la silla-hamaca, y mi dispuse a leer.

Hoy me decidí a leer un manga.

"Katekyo Hitman Reborn" decía la portada.

Cuando le disparaban con la bala naranja al personaje principal se veía tan genial, pero cuando no pasaba eso... no sé. Se veía como yo, una chica ordinaria que le gusta ser un poquito antisocial. Aunque claro, mi cabello no está suspendido en picos como si tuviera una especie de gel mágico, no señor. Mi cabello sigue siendo normal y corriente, muy aburrido.

También difiere de mí que su madre quizá no es como la mía... y no tiene hermanos que lo jodan cada medio segundo...

Mi amiga me lo había regalado el manga por mi cumpleaños, y ya lo había releído muchas veces. Ahora que lo pienso, le debo ese libro de los Juegos del Hambre a Clara. Ella lo quería y me spameó en todas mis jodidas redes sociales, que Peeta, que quería releer a Katniss pateando culos en la cornucopia. Bueno, no sé, pero algún día de estos se lo daré para año nuevo o algo así, supongo.

Tengo tanto sueño... y la silla-hamaca está tan cómoda...

* * *

Abrí los ojos. Vislumbré lo que parecía mi cuarto. Lo que "parecía" mi cuarto, ya que no veía mis cosas desordenadas. Pensé que quizás las había recogido mi madre, aunque ella generalmente no lo hacía, ya que siempre me obligaba a que lo haga yo. Ella nunca me consentía, como verán. Era normal, claro. Las madres son buenas, sí, pero nunca como la ficción. O al menos, eso es lo que yo conocía.

No. Eso no podía hacer. Mamá nunca recogería mis cosas. Antes muerta que eso. Además, no es que no hubiera cosas en el suelo. Lo que quería decir es que mi madre no levantaría las cosas mías y pondría objetos desconocidos para mí sobre el piso de madera.

Otra posibilidad que quizás las había desordenado Dan, como siempre lo hacía cuando buscaba algo. Incluso cuando le reprochaba sobre esto, él hacía como si escuchara, y decía todo a sí, sí. Y después de eso le lanzaba un libro en la cabeza. Nunca se disculpaba.

Pero descarté eso, porque esas cosas que estaban desperdigadas en el suelo no eran mías.

Después de haberme devanado los sesos, llegué a una conclusión algo escalofriante.

"Éste definitivamente no era mi cuarto"

Al hacer mis pensamientos en una idea concreta mis palmas de las manos empezaron a sudar.

Las paredes estaban pintadas blanco. Mirando que abundaba en toda la habitación ese mismo color. Me hubiera gustado que sea un poco más ... ¿coloreado? Bueno, no es que me disgustara. Tampoco es que quería un rosa. Ni azul. ¡No! ¡Basta de tonterías, Lucy! Me dije Siempre están de un tema a otro. ¡Concéntrate!

Pero...¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de eso antes? ¡Era lo primero que debería haber visto!

Me quedé unos minutos acostada _. Esto era un sueño. Sí. O la segunda opción es que estoy alucinando... o la tercera, era que me habían secuestrado. ¿Pero cómo?_

Bueno. Realmente nunca me había pasado esta clase de cosas. Mi corazón golpeteaba rápido bajo mi pecho. Adrenalina. Emoción. Sí. Ya sé que estoy loca. Me lo dicen siempre.

Decidí levantarme de mi cama y caminar hacia lo que era una escalera. Sabía que era algo riesgoso. Pero tenía que ver que estaba pasando.

"Espera. No. ¿Y si es un secuestro que voy a hacer? Lanzarle una sartén al secuestrador, como si fuera un anime y noquearlo? ¿O desarrollar un síndrome de Estocolmo?"

No sabía qué demonios hacer. Mi cabeza daba vueltas.

Me fijé en un ropero que había en este cuarto. Era de madera... de la madera de buena calidad: lustrosa y bonita. Pasé la yema de los dedos lentamente por el espejo de éste.

Un chico de cabello castaño me devolvía la mirada.

—¡Qué carajos está pasando!— no pude evitar dar un grito de sorpresa, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndome al suelo estrepitosamente.

Soy Tsuna. No... ¡No diablos! ¡No puede ser! Bueno, esto seguramente es un sueño, ¡pero es malditamente realista! (sí, no me importa si no existe esa palabra. En ese momento no estaba muy cuerda que digamos). Además soy un chico. Bueno, algo así como un travesti, ¿no? Bueno, espera. No, si es un sueño… Ay. No sé. Mi cabeza en un desorden total.

Estaba algo atontada. Este sueño era el más extraño que había tenido en mi vida.

O-oh. Ahí caí en la cuenta: ¡Acabé en el mundo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!...Pero... ¿Cómo pasó?

"No" me dijo mi mente "Esto no puede ser posible. Algo malo está pasando. Y esto, definitivamente, ¡NO ES UN MALDITO FANFIC!"

Estaba demasiado aturdida para hablar. No lo había creído por completo. Dentro de mí, en realidad pensaba que no sería esto por mucho tiempo, ya que era muy fantasioso para ser verdad.

"Esto debe ser un sueño. Al día siguiente me despertaré, y mamá estará gritándome que llego tarde a la escuela. Eso" me dije, tratando de convencerme.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente. Todo lo que miraba era igual que el anime: las paredes, el techo, absolutamente todo…

Una mujer castaña me saludó amistosamente. "Esto definitivamente es _muy extraño"_

Estaba algo atontada. Este sueño era el más extraño que había tenido en mi vida.

" _Esto debe ser un sueño. Al día siguiente me despertaré, y mamá estará gritándome que llego tarde a la escuela. Eso"_ me dije, tratando de convencerme.

—Tienes que ir a la escuela, o se te hará tarde —dijo una voz suave y femenina. Una mujer con delantal me daba una sonrisa, mientras me ofrecía un plato de huevos fritos. El primer nombre que se me vino a la mente fue Nana. Nana, sí, ustedes saben, la madre de Tsuna. ¿Cómo mierda estoy alucinando? se preguntarán, pues ni idea. A ver si después de un rato veo el marcianito 100% real no fake, o las cartas de Yu Gi Oh volando y transformarse.

Quizá Dan debe de haberme puesto algo en la tostada antes de irme a dormir. Esto está mal. Muy mal.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Hola? ¿Quién eres tú y cómo reemplazaste a mi madre?

Eso iba a decir, hasta que vi su sonrisa. Sí, no lo creerán, pero era amenazante. Era como si dijera: te voy a matar si no haces lo que digo. Así que era serle desobediente o hacerle caso; elegí la segunda por supuesto, apreciaba bastante mi vida, gracias.

—S-sí —respondí, algo cohibida. Aunque era un sueño, la mamá de Tsuna se veía muy real. Y es decir, MUY. No sé como una mente como la mía puede hacer esto, la verdad.

Supongo que le seguiré la corriente a esa señora. Ya que nada de esto es real, ¿Qué pierdo en intentarlo?

Volví a ese cuarto de nuevo. Antes no me había fijado, pero en el escritorio estaban algunos papeles con unos en la hoja. Todo en color rojo.

"Bueno, en eso no diferimos tanto, Tsuna. Mamá siempre me regaña por mis malas notas, hasta estuve a punto de repetir de año"

Tengo ojos anime, también. Además de un cabello castaño anormalmente erguido sin ningún tipo de gel.

"¿Podría poner ojos de estrellas?" me pregunté, curiosa.

¡Sí, podía! Este el mejor sueño de la vida! Dan no se creerá esto...

Espera- que más cosas podría hacer? Este sueño se estaba volviendo bueno

Agarré mi bolso (sí, extrañamente sabía que era mío) y bajé, dirigiéndome a la cocina y casi tragándome sin masticar los huevos cocidos. Lamentablemente, casi los escupí al ver que faltaba mucho tiempo antes que pudiera comerlos.

Dejando eso de lado, traté de concentrarme en lo que estaba enfrente mío.

Escuela. Sí, eso. Tengo que ir a la maldita escuela. ¿Qué más iba a pasar? Me sorprendía las cosas que mi cabeza podía crear. ¡Esto está muy bien hecho!

Bueno, sólo me estoy llevando por este sueño. Ya que nada de esto es real, ¿Qué pierdo en intentarlo?

* * *

 **(1) Bueno, para los que no sepan este término, tsundere es, según wikipedia, una persona cuyo comportamiento inicial es frío, reservado e incluso hostil, pero que gradualmente se transforma en alguien cálido, sensible y amigable. Lo utilizan mucho el término en Japón.**

 **Con respecto a lo del principio del fanfiction, lo quise hacer de esa manera sólo como humor, es mi personaje grosero a propósito, así que espero que no se ofendan.**

 **Y... otra cosa más. No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero cambié una parte importante con respecto a mi anterior fanfiction. Supongo que los que lo leyeron anteriormente lo sabrán.**


End file.
